Exile
Overview The Exiles are a series of colony ships that were constructed as part of the Earth Regeneration Plan. At least eight Exile-class immigration ships were constructed. Each Exile carried millions of immigrants to a Prester Colony where they lived while Earth's damaged environment was restored. When the Earth Restoration Plan was complete, the Exiles were recalled, returning their peoples to Earth. The Exile from the Anatoray-Disith Prester is implied to have been the final Exile to return to Earth; hence the series title, Last Exile. Only those from certain bloodlines are capable of controlling Exile. The oldest female in the bloodline who carries the gene is the Key to Exile. Speaking the proper Mysteria to a Key activates the Exile; doing so causes the Key to enter a trance-like state, allowing the speaker to control the Exile. While the Exiles were created for a peaceful purpose, their advanced technology and formidable defensive systems have resulted in them being used as weapons of war by people such as Delphine Eraclea and Luscinia Hāfez. In terms of defense mechanisms, the Exile of Anatoray-Disith is the most dangerous, compared to the Exiles of Turan and Glacies, as the Anatorian Exile is more aggressive. It does not need any form of physical attack trigger to send out its tentacles, as a mere approach of an unrecognized ship is enough to make it to send out dozens of tentacles that can decimate an entire fleet, in contrast to the Turanian and Glacian Exiles, which only unleashed their tentacles upon physical assault against them, such as firing of cannons on them, etc. Known Exiles *Exile (Anatoray-Disith)'' -- Key: Alvis E. Hamilton *Exile (Glacies) -- Key: Unknown *Exile (Turan) -- Key: Liliana il Graziosco Merlo Turan, Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan *Grand Exile -- Key: Farahnāz Augusta, Sārā Augusta Trivia *It is shown that most of the keys to Exiles possess a similar feature in appearance. Alvis Hamilton, Liliana il Graziosco Merlo Turan and Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan all have blue eyes and blonde hair. The exceptions to this rule are Farahnāz Augusta and Sārā Augusta, although they still have blue eyes. *The keys to Exiles share a mysterious inner bond with each other. They can supposedly hear each others thought and feel each others presence as seen when Alvis tracked down Sārā. Alvis also seemed to know how Sārā felt and thought. Magnolia was seen telling Millia that as the new key, Millia should be able to feel Sārā's presence. Liliana, the former key of Turan Exile was seen to be able to feel something odd when the Glacian key was activated. *The Glacian Exile apparently was not a ship unlike the rest. It appeared as a wall surrounding the fortress of Glacies. Its appearance matches that of the Turan Exile. *As for the key of Glacian Exile, it is briefly shown that the key isn't a living being unlike the rest. When the Glacian elders said the Mysteria, a fortress-like device reacted to it. This device is supposedly the key to Glacian Exile as seen when Liliana, the Turanian key reacted to it. Gallery Key-Liliana.jpg|Former key to Turan Exile- Liliana Key-Millia.jpg|Current key to Turan Exile- Millia Key- Alvis.jpg|Key to Anatorian Exile- Alvis E. Hamilton Key-Sara.jpg|Key to Grand Exile-Sara Turanian Exile.jpg|Turanian Exile Anatorian Exile.jpg|Anatorian Exile Key to Glacian Exile.jpg|Glacian Exile Grand Exile.png|Grand Exile Category:Ships